


The Mice Will Play

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vala is bored, no one can escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mice Will Play

The reception, a formal 'get to know the kids of the SGC' affair, is about as interesting as cold toast. Carter and Teal'c bailed out by claiming they needed to go to the Alpha Site, Mitchell had said he was owed some leave (although Jack knew the guy would just hang out at Stargate Command and bug Walter), and Daniel had said he'd come, but had probably gotten distracted by a big shiny book or something en route. Which left Jack on Vala-sitting duty. Not so bad in its own right, but plain hell when there was nothing to distract her but the challenge of sneaking watches off of various IOA staffers.

Jack's managed to stuff himself with six different kinds of appetizers while resisting the urge to punch every last one of the partygoers nuts enough to come and talk to him.. Somehow, Woolsey's become the most tolerable member of the organization. Not that he's joining the guy's fan club or anything, but he's no longer compelled to kill him where he stands.

In between the snacking and the boredom, he'd been monitoring Vala's progress as she schmoozed the room, one impressionable Earthling after another. He hasn't seen her in five minutes now and that's cause for concern. "I'm sorry," he says to whoever it is he's talking to, he wasn't listening to catch the name, "I've got an alien on the loose."

The guy laughs, stupid and thinking it's a joke, but Jack's already gone. He almost smacks into Vala.

"Glad to see you too," she says, heavily amused, wrapping her hand around his bicep. She leans in close as though to tell him some state secret. "This is about as exciting as watching paint peel."

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Well, if you're bored, and I'm bored, then we're bored, and we should leave," she says, tugging at Jack's arm and leading him smoothly out of the reception hall before he really has the opportunity to process what the hell just happened there.

The corridor is mercifully empty, saving Jack from the indignity of trying to work his way through small talk some more. "They're all so painfully dull," Vala continues irritability, her fingers slipping under the cuff of his jacket to press against his pulse. Then they're in some closet-thing and he figures he must be getting old, because he doesn't remember how they got here.

"I know."

She flicks on an overhead light. Yep, definitely a closet. "Entertain me?" she purrs, running her hands up to his shoulders.

Jack doesn't even get the opportunity to answer, either, because she's suddenly up on the balls of her feet, grabbing his head on either side and giving him tongue in a big way. Vala always knows what she wants and doesn't like distractions. He can't help thinking that alien tail used to be a lot harder to come by, and now they're practically importing it.

She's got one hand curled around the back of his neck to pull his mouth closer (he does have something of a height advantage) and the other hand is... down the front of his pants? He hadn't seen, heard, or even felt her undo his belt buckle. She's as good and stealthy as her reputation would suggest. Her fingers flirt with his skin, brushing, teasing, touching, tantalizing him with hints of sensation. "Vala," he groans into her mouth, "hurry it up, will ya?" Eventually someone's going to notice they're missing; it's a party for them, after all.

"You could be a little nicer," she says.

"When have I ever been known for being nice?"

It's rhetorical, but he must have said exactly the right thing, because she grins at him brilliantly and works him from half-hard to damn hard. She's really got it down, this insane dichotomy, equal parts someone's annoying kid sister and crazed Sharon Stone devil-seductress. Jack doesn't even know where Daniel found her, but he'd be the one.

Vala drops to her knees and slides her tongue slow over the head of his cock. She continues to stare him down with big, dark eyes as she takes the length of him bit by bit into a mouth that knows exactly what it's doing.

And you know, all those alien princesses and priestesses that Daniel and Carter are always on his back about, they were never quite like this. They usually preferred their seduction a bit more measured. He seems to recall a lot of cake. He misses the cake, but this is better.

Today's methodology features her grasping at his balls with hands covered in rings. The cool metal is a sharp contrast to the heat of her mouth. There's a lot of slow tongue involved. He's used to her using that mouth of hers for evil, weaving words together effortlessly to get herself into more trouble than she's able to get out of. Nice to get her using it for good for a change, very good, very, very nice...

Jack palms the back of her head, pushing his hips forward unconsciously, and Vala pinches at the skin on his hipbone to remind him why might not be a good idea. Then she rocks back on her heels, just leaving him hanging out there unfinished, and looks up at him. "I love this song," she enthuses, rising to her feet.

Faintly, he hears the music in the hall shift from soothing piano to the canned opening strains of what might be "Play That Funky Music". He does an involuntary double-take, the sheer bizarreness of it is almost enough to distract him. The shindig was left in the hands of Merriman, after all, who has the same instincts for fun as a couch cushion, roughly.

Vala gives his cock a squeeze, "At ease, soldier."

"Funny."

"I want to go da-ance," she whines, doing a little shimmy.

"Uh, Vala?" he tries, and gestures at his dick. The breeze from his wave hits him cold. No way in hell is he going to be stuck jerking off in a coat closet while she runs off to conga line with drunk businesspeople.

"You know, I think all that power's gone to your head," she says, swabbing at the shiny stars on his shoulders with her thumb.

He's too overwhelmed with snappy, dirty retorts to even try picking just one.

"I was just having some fun with you, anyway," she says. "It's called anticipation. I can't have you thinking I'm easy, now, can I, General?" She crouches back down obligingly, clutches the creases of his pants in her fist to make wrinkles. She licks her way down his shaft, trying to find her old path, giving up, forging a new one, and sucks him into her mouth once more like he belongs there. Jack is glad for the return of sensation, like coming in after the cold. He grunts a little and grabs errantly at bits of thick, fluffy hair, pushes himself further into the warm wetness of Vala's mouth. She gives one final suck and he's gone before he can warn her. He didn't think he'd be done so soon, but then, she's really damn good. Vala literally bounces to her feet, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth to reveal a smile.

"Still bored?" he mocks her.

"Not as much. I think I'd like to go 'bust a move' now." She says it almost as though she's asking permission, when they both know she would never. He blinks at her impassively and she tries again, "Boogie down? Get down tonight? Get my funk on? Shake my tailfeather? Stop me when I'm getting warm; your colloquialisms are confusing."

"No one's shaking anything," he cautions. He tries to inject his best 'US Air Force Major General' tone into his voice, not that he thinks it'll work, not that she's ever paid attention to the voice... or him... or anyone else... But he does have evidence of the voice working on others in the past, so he might as well try. There's a first time for everything, right?

"Blah, blah, blah," she says, "General No-Fun."

"I like to have fun. Just not with them."

Vala perks up at this, sidling close to him and running her hands over his scalp. It's nice. "Just with me?" she preens.

"Uh-huh."

"Yay," she says, and kisses his cheek happily. She's easily amused. He likes that.

"Tone it down out there, would ya? I don't want you giving any of those guys heart attacks. I'd have to sign off on all the paperwork. It'd suck."

"'Kay." She pats his chest and scampers off, leaving him to finish making himself presentable. When he gets back to the reception hall, he half-expects to find her bumping hips against some stiff major, but instead, she accosts him at the door and waves a paper plate in front of him. She got him cake. Whaddya know.

"It's to keep your strength up," she informs him gleefully. "I'll be bored again later."


End file.
